


El Toro enamorado de La Luna

by CinnamonCountess



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Nanny, Banter, Bi-Curiosity, Depression, Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Insecurity, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Slow Build, Unresolved Sexual Tension, as Juan already transferred to ManUtd, set a few years ago with Fernando still playing for the Blues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 00:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9098263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonCountess/pseuds/CinnamonCountess
Summary: Back in 2014 Juan decided to switch his jersey to devilish red, consequently leaving his former best friend Fernando in a puddle of solitude and anger. Fernando lost his strength enforcing anchor, who always used to stand by him. Primarily ascending from the fallen with the help of his Asturian friend, Fernando falls back into an uncertain play.Eventually Olalla decides to take matters in her own hands and arranges to bring the two former best friends back together. Not knowing whether the effort will flourish in the sense of their shared welfare.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies, this is going to be a multi-chapter story. I've fleshed out at least half of it - the beginning and end is pretty much defined. I'm working on the in-between and hopefully will manage to upload on a more frequent base if this story gathers any interest. If not I'll still be uploading, because I'd like to free my mind from this idea, ha. Expect some slow-build Juanando, with tons of angst, family fluff, love, friendship, anger and jealousy. With a few mature/erotic undertones and situations. Mind you, I won't let myself down to neglect and ill-paint Olalla as a person for the sake of Juan/Fernando as I consider the affection between her and Nando genuine. Oh, and I'm not an English native - in case you're here to collect typos, they're free for you to grab and take away! (Or you might want to volunteer as a Beta? I wouldn't mind.) I promise to occasionally check the stories I write on grave orthographic errors.  
> Now, enough chit chat. Have an enjoyable read!

„Please darling, we have to find another option.“, Olalla leaned over his broad naked shoulder and cautiously begged for his attention, her voice now calm again but a little rough.  
Eyes already closed in fatigue he could hear her breathing heavily. Unsurprisingly after she pretty much screamed her lungs out at him sweetly penetrating her to the core just a split seconds ago.  
„Do you have one?“, he asked incuriously and touched his forehead with his dry palms, being at the very end of his tether. Actually he did believe that this topic would be off the table after their lovemaking, but his wife could be incredibly vigorous when she had a clear aim.

It wasn’t the first time Olalla would run into a fatal hassle with their nursemaid about the way she believed the maid would treat their children wrongly. Certainly there would be differing views in regards of parenting matters. Oftentimes her worries would be ill-founded, but sometimes her senses proved to be correct. Surely, it wasn’t the first time either they fired said nanny on spot. But lately in rather short time intervals and it couldn’t continue like this. Eventually they would run out of options. Some incidents in forms of rumors could be spread around the „nanny community“ of London and very soon they wouldn't find a damn fool to take the job. Well, maybe they would anyway, because of the amount of money they’d offer for it. However, Olalla would then argue - he got to admit rightfully so - they'd need qualified nannies for their children and no money vultures.

Even though his wife had troubles with a great bunch of them, they were all experienced and pleasant enough to deal with their children. At least neither Leo nor Nora ever complained. The issues was that it just was almost unfeasible to please Olalla enough in regards of proper education for their kids. And yes, he could understand her on one hand, but felt like she might have overacted a little on one occasions or another.

„What about Juan?“ The ringing of that certain name pulled him from his thoughts and concerns, abruptly pitching his eyes open. That name alone provoked a lightning stroke to bang straight inside his chest.  
_„Don’t mention his name.“_ , he replied sharply and darted a fierce glance towards her. His voice suddenly cold and harsh before he brushed off her fingers from his shoulders and sat up in a more tensed position, the settee giving in under his body weight.

  
„Nando, I can’t believe you’re not even able to say his name out loud. You two used to be best friends a few months ago and everything changed in an instant. Just because he switched to another club, how childish is that?“, Olalla frowned and slowly shaked her head, she wasn’t concerned about his aggressive and defensive attitude. She had to deal with far worse emotional outbursts during their long lasting relationship.  
_„He betrayed the club!“_ ‚and me’ Fernando added silently, his lips suddenly frozen together. Now he couldn’t even look Olalla directly in her doe eyes because he wanted to avoid the reproachful glances she would most likely shoot at him in reply.

‚Like you don’t know how that feels?’ was the silent question she would be throwing at him. Of course he did know. He caused a similar amount of damage himself, just a few years ago. Still that didn't condone anything. 

  
„I’m sure he still loves you, just like he did before.“, Olalla would always approach him in a way more gentle way than any other wife would do in this kind of situation. Yes, she used to be equally close to Juan as Fernando was, maybe not as much, but they would get along rather well. Juan used to be their fifth family member.

  
„This idea is just silly and I’m pretty sure a player of a Juan Mata calibre has something better to do than take care of some kids in his freetime.“  
„Leo loves him! And I’m pretty sure Nora will get over he pre-puberty phase as well.“, Olalla exclaimed. Yeah, Nora had some troubling starts with Juan, which wasn’t his fault at all. She was simply too doubtful around strangers and sadly had a tendency to prejudge people on their appearance. Juan was certainly not belligerent or daunting looking, but she first saw him after a tough game and he wasn't in a state to be all smiles around his kids. At least Leo could immediately connect to him, Juan even taught him a few soccer tricks on the field and played with him. 

„Why are you so keen on making Juan a nanny?“, Fernando finally asked and looked at his wife in averseness.  
„Because I think he loves our kids much more than any other nanny would and I do trust him a lot. He’d be _perfect_ for the job and maybe...“ she went silent and looked away, a blush crossing her tanned cheeks.  
„Maybe... _what_?“, he asked an raised an eyebrow.  
„Maybe you two could come in terms with each other and at least speak to each other again.“  
„Never.“ No chance.  
„For the love of god, Fernando, at some point you _will_ have to forgive him! This is not about some football honor in the name of Chelsea anymore, this is about _you_ and _him_! Don't you understand that?“, Olalla gestured wildy as she argued and didn't seem in need for any oxygen while doing so, "Football is your life, I know that and I'd never dare to keep you away from living your dream, but please, don't unnecessarily make life more difficult for yours-"  
„That's enough, Oly.", he interrupted her, even though he could see the validity of the point she was making, "Just accept that I don’t want to talk about Juan tonight. _Or anytime soon._ “ With that he stood up, his hair curling all over the place, furiously running through the room and up the stairs into the second floor. He didn’t expect Olalla to follow him and she didn’t. Of course she would know best that in these kind of situations he needed to be alone. In frustration and anger he needed some time alone to calm his nerves. With a small sigh and brush through the hair Olalla decided to have a quick look after the kids, who should be asleep by now. With Fernando very vocally rumbling through their house, one could easily wake up.

* * *

 

It was a strange feeling to enter the Torres house after months of absence.

Actually he didn’t expect to be here again any time soon.

  
„Juanin!“, Olalla shrieked happily and ran towards the man, who was just a finger width taller than her. Gushingly as ever Olalla draw him in and gave him a warm kiss on the cheek.  
„I’ve missed you _so_ much“, she exclaimed and Juan nearly felt his cheeks blush because he didn’t expect a welcome like this. When visiting Torres family he instantly felt like arriving at home. Every one of them, Fernando included obviously, was as down to earth as one can be with that amount of fame glittering all around. Even he felt a slight bit of envy, because their life was a perfect fairytale. A hope for his own life to become one somtime in future. They have each other and their love, they have two beautiful children. They'd have the possibility to do whatever they wanted. They still had their private life, what else could one person wish to achieve?

  
„Hey Oly, how are you?“, he asked as he slightly squeezed her shoulders whilst she was directing him into the living room to have a seat on the blue satin couch.  
„Oh, everything’s going quite well, soon I'll be working at that travel organization company I've told you about. That's gonna be exciting! Concerning the kids, right now Leo is undergoing the phase in which he is a bit weird and shy with strangers. But it will fade eventually, at least Nora isn't as 'complicated' as she used to be.“, she assured him and Juan shrugged smiling in amusement as he remembered Nora's cheeky averseness against him. "It didn't bother me too much, okay. Maybe it did. My poor prideful heart!", Juan whimpered overdramatically and placed a hand on his chest in playful agony. Olalla laughed at that and empathetically patted his arm. 

„You want anything to drink?“  
He gladly took the offer and Olalla handed him a hot Earl Grey tea, without milk.  
„Now, more importantly, how are you? How’s your life in Manchester? Are you adapting well at your new club?“  
"Easy! One question at a time.", Juan laughed a little at her excessive agitation. He really loved talking to Olalla, because even though barely any famous celebrity happened to be incredibly close to her – as she was a rather shy person in terms of flashlights – he knew she wasn’t only about fashion and being the good looking accessory of her famous football husband. She actually understood and loved football just as much as anyone who wasn’t personally involved with a football player. She simply loved the game, that's why it probably clicked between Nando and her when they first met. 

  
„It’s quite good, I’m really glad that nowadays we have so many Spaniards playing in Premiere League. Therefore adapting to a new club is rather easy. That wasn’t the case a few years ago.“  
„Yeah, I know. It was a pretty hard time for Nando when we first came to England and he was playing for an English club with barely any English language skills.“  
Juan simply nodded in understanding, but didn’t reply. He nipped on his cup of tea, enjoying how the hot fluid slowly ran down his throat.

  
Olalla looked at him in expectation. Obviously she wanted to direct this conversation towards the relationship between Nando and him as soon as possible.  
Stepping over the edge and talking about this difficult topic wasn’t a thing Juan could do in a heartbeat. Not _nowadays_ at least.  
„So, Nando’s at training now?“, he finally asked and Olalla smiled widely, glad about his decision to take this conversational turn.  
„Yeah, actually...he’s not doing very well at the moment.“ At this she looked at him with a mixture of tiredness and depression.  
Things weren’t going ideal between the two of them as well it seemed.  
„He is having some difficulties now and then, but he will have his moments to shine again.“, Juan managed to say quietly.

  
„About that...it’s not that easy, Juan. Actually it’s more complicated now that you, his backup and positive chip, are gone.“  
Juan looked away and nipped at his tea again, all too well remembering the interview in which Fernando praised their partnership and called him ‚his little chip in the back of his head’.  
„I tried to talk to him, but he avoided me and ignored my messages. There’s just so much I can do, Olalla. I apologized to him for leaving, but frankly, it’s not his business but mine. It’s my career, my personal decision and I have very valid reasons to go. I thought he’d understand that, after all he did the same with Liverpool and Gerrard.“

  
Now Olalla’s glare changed drastically, she was looking at him angrily. He immediately felt regret at his words as he obviously stepped on a bomb there. But she managed to calm herself and didn’t jump at him. Gladly, as she would have most likely roasted him on spot.  
„This whole story - he can’t talk about it right now, with anyone. But Liverpool or Manchester...everything that happened, every decision you two made because of football - why would it affect your personal life, your friendship with each other? A lot of players see these things in a different light. Nando used to do it as well, but since the thing happened with your transfer, his whole objection has changed. It’s the first time I’ve seen him like this. Normally he’d be understanding and still try to keep close to the persons he likes most and also to ex-players. Why wouldn’t it work with you two? Especially you, who were so very close with each other?“  
„I ...I don’t know.“

  
„I’d like to understand you two and your damn reasonings. I’d like to _understand_ what’s going on in my husband’s mind because it’s driving me nuts to see him struggle like this, even though there could be an easy solution. They always say that women are complicated, but you know what? Men are way more complex and complicated about this whole emotional bullshit than we are.“  
Juan gasped. He never heard Olalla curse like this and he could see her cheeks turning red, her dark eyes gleaming and her breath going heavily.  
„I’m...I’m sorry.“, he whispered even though he didn’t know what he was sorry for.  
Olalla looked at him in confusion.

  
Then after she calmed down tried to shrug it off.  
„Forget it. I’m just...I need to calm a little about all of this.“ They were silent for a few seconds as Olalla tried to regain her steady breath. „Alright. Let’s talk about the nanny job then...ah, the kids miss you quite much, even though they won't admit it too often.“  
„I miss them too.“, Juan smiled and leaned forward.  
„They’re in kindergarten, but Ann should get them home in a few minutes.“

Olalla checked the clock and looked back at Juan afterwards.  
„Normally I’d take them from the kindergarten, but because I wanted to discuss a few things about this job with you I’ve asked my friend to bring them home. It will be part of your job once you are a nanny. Because I probably won’t have the time to do that with this other job and everything.“  
„I’m so happy that you decided to become independent.“, Juan smiled and Olalla looked at him with flushed cheeks.  
„Yes, I’m glad it worked out well so far. Nando is supporting me a lot of course, otherwise I couldn’t take this chance.“  
„He has so much to be grateful for, especially for having you in his toughest times to supporting him. Granting you a good life is frankly the least he could do.“  
„Don’t start with the hate against him again, or I might slap you.“, Olalla replied and Juan shrugged laughing it off.

  
They both discussed the nanny job in detail and Juan made notes to save everything.  
„Any questions?“  
„About the working time...I’d like to make a wish here. Actually it’s more of a precondition.“  
„Say it out loud.“  
„I would like to have working hours in which I can avoid meeting Fernando face-to-face.“  
„I…“, she hesitated. Just as expected. Juan had looked her intentions through very early. „ _Alright._ I’ll manage that.“, Olalla bite her lower lips, looking a little disappointed, just as Juan assumed she would be, but he couldn't help it. He just couldn’t take the risk of having to deal with a bitter Fernando, constantly throwing accusations at him.

* * *

 

The first day of child care arrived rather quickly. 

„Uncle Juaann.“, Leo waved at him and stumbled through the corridors to give his nanny a tight hug. What phase of shyness was Olalla talking about in regards of Leo? He was blunt and energetic as ever.  
When Juan thought about how shy Leo was just a few months ago, it was hard to comprehend just how quickly children could grow when they were young. And how plenty his vocabulary has extended in that time. Raised bilingually Leo and Nora already were quite articulated kids already, in Spanish and in English.   
„Hey little lad.“, he kissed the boy’s forehead who giggled lightly and looked at him with gleaming eyes. He sure had his father’s eyes... _and smile_.

Juan looked away suddenly feeling his chest tighten unpleasantly, but still continued to hug the little guy, before Nora joined them.  
„Uncle Juanin.“, she gave him a quick hug and a brash smile, before turning around and running off towards her room.  
Leo couldn’t let go of him and snuggled against his chest which was - as Olalla pointed out - pretty unusual because he’d only do that with his dad.  
„He really really likes you“, Olalla laughed heartedly and patted Leo’s curly hair.  
„I think y’all have a great time with uncle Juan.“

* * *

 

„So, you don’t want to ask about Juan’s first day?“  
Her finger slowly traced his muscular chest before she planted a light kiss on the curve of his strong neck.  
„I still don’t want to talk about him.“, Fernando answered dismissively.   
„Alright then. So, I will do the talking about him and you will _listen_.“

  
In midsentence he paused her with his finger and took her face down to his, catching her in a passionate kiss whilst placing her body over his.  
„You’re _cheating_. I expected you to listen.“  
„Well, I’ve heard enough.“  
„No, you’re avoiding the –“  
He kissed her again and silenced her with it, Olalla answered with a groan, a mixture of anger and lust.  
„Why is this so hard?“  
He raised an eyebrow and it took Olalla a second to realize the unconscious suggestion and slapped him.  
„I don’t mean _that_! About Juan...why is it so hard for you two to-“  
„I don’t want to discuss old friendships right now, sweetheart. Let’s continue at a future date.“  
„Promised?“  
„ _Promised._ “  
With that Olalla let herself sink into him and was relieved to let go of this last boundary holding her back from eating him up.  
She shivered as his hands ran up and down her thigh and sighed lustful. He moaned against her mouth as she moved her hand down shaft and started to rock it in her hands.  
When he asked her to bend over she willingly obeied. He'd strongly enter her from behind, causing her to moan out loudly, her hips shaking at the feeling of him filling her completely and swiftly drifting into delirium.

**Author's Note:**

> Btw, in case you're curious as to why I choose this title: El Toro enamorado de La Luna = It's the title of the lullaby song that Nando sang when he first came to Chelsea and had to do the inauguration challenge on their first away trip. In regards of the story theme this song and title seemed quite fitting to me. :)


End file.
